


Sniper's Day Off

by Stuffy (AlexKingOfTheDamned)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Size Difference, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/Stuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper needs a vacation, pronto. What better way to spend your vacation than being consecutively plowed by your two most gorgeous friends for 24 hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is strictly smut, so enjoy~

It’s not that being a Sniper is stressful, exactly. It can be taxing, and tedious, and sometimes by the end of the day you have the biggest crick in your neck you ever had, craning your head to one side for hours straight to stare through a scope.

But it’s not exactly like it’s _stressful_.

That doesn’t mean that sometimes Sniper just needs to relax. Four straight years without a day of vacation that doesn’t come with a wretched stomach bug or fevers can put a man through the wringer even in the most commonplace of jobs. Trying to avoid being stabbed in the back just adds another layer of frosting on the shit cake.

Sniper decides he needs a vacation. He isn’t the sort of man to blow a lot of money and go look at really old things, or lounge in the sun. His idea of a vacation is to stay exactly where he is, just without working. He doesn’t need very long, four or five days at the most to just unwind. He gets himself a fancy hotel room in town, a mountain of good food that he never bothers with on the job, and a ball of yarn to knit that second sock he’s been putting off for six months.

But after the first day, he realizes what he’s missing. He’s got pleasure for his mind, knitting is very calming and therapeutic. He’s got pleasure for his stomach, the food is much better than anything they serve on base. But what he needs is pleasure for the rest of him.

His first call goes to Demoman. He pitches the idea of a sex marathon to him, and while Demo wanted to agree readily, he still had work to do. He promised to come as soon as possible, but “tomorrow evening” wasn’t nearly soon enough. Lounged across the bed, strung out and huffing, he tries to think of who else he could call.

There’s no way he could put up with Spy long enough for a marathon.

Scout would have the endurance, but he’d probably kill the kid after the first round for talking too much.

The Engineer is much too level-headed and busy to shell out an entire day for sex.

Soldier is entirely too clumsy and awkward to provide Sniper with what he needs.

Medic is far too frightening, it would probably turn into some kind of experiment, and Sniper isn’t in the mood for being tied up… or autopsied.

Pyro, he’s not even entirely sure is human, and under the conditions of Pyro first being human and then being male, he’s definitely not close enough to the firebug to ask such a thing.

Heavy is…

He pauses. Heavy. Heavy is a big, strong, careful man. He’s calculated and firm, with a touch of gentleness and mirth that shines through in quieter situations. He’s powerful and intense, and a man that size has _got_ to be packing.

Rolling over, Sniper grabs the phone in the hotel room and makes a call.

Heavy doesn’t usually believe in days off. Work means money, and money means providing for his family. And when the work is as enjoyable as turning men to swiss cheese with his own giant, high powered gun why would he need a vacation? But Sniper’s idea of an all day sex marathon has merit. It has been a while and the smaller man is certainly attractive enough to capture the Russian’s attention.

After a little bargaining, most of which includes conditions on snack breaks, he agrees. Sascha he leaves in the capable hands of the Engineer who is more than willing to babysit the gun so Misha can enjoy a day in bed with their mutual friend. Once that is done there are no other arrangements to be made, simply a small bag to pack with a change of clothes and plenty of lubricant before heading off for the hotel Sniper had directed him to.

At first Sniper laughs at the gallon of medical-grade lubricant that Heavy brought with him. He had to _weigh down_ the other end of the table he set it on to prevent it from tipping over.

After he _sees_ Heavy’s cock, he stops laughing.

It takes two of Sniper’s fingers to prepare him for one of Heavy’s. He’d never had such big fingers before in his life. Wide, strong digits probed him and prompted him to his first orgasm in _minutes_. Heavy looked almost embarrassed that he’d brought Sniper to completion so quickly, but Sniper reassured him that they were only just getting started.

Heavy takes his time in opening Sniper up. He twists and crooks and thrusts his fingers into the man, at the same time exploring his body with mouth and tongue to familiarize himself with the Australian’s most sensitive areas until he is absolutely shaking with need and he’s sure he’s ready.

Slicked up with a generous amount of lubricant he takes Sniper slowly, sliding into him with as much tenderness as he can to keep his lover feeling no pain, only the pleasure of being to thoroughly filled.

Their first round, they face one another, and Heavy goes slow. Sniper scratches at his shoulders and chews his bottom lip raw, overwhelmed. He shakes and moans and writhes like a snake.

Second round is a littler rougher. Sniper’s flattened on his belly and Heavy’s thrusts are throat-deep, pinning him down with massive hands and fucking him until he can’t even breathe enough to moan.

Breaks are liberal. Sometimes in the middle of a round, before they’ve even finished, one of them needs to rest or he might pass out. Breaks are spent largely with Sniper draped over Heavy, one or both of them petting the other comfortingly. They feed one another grapes and crackers and make sure the other drinks enough water.

By their sixth-go around in as many hours, they’ve both slowed down considerably. Sniper is in Heavy’s lap, arms and legs wrapped around him like a skinny koala, kissing him deeply and grinding slowly and purposefully down over his cock. Guttural noises leave him as overstimulated tremors tickle up his spine and down his thighs. Soon he won’t even be able to form thoughts anymore- which is exactly what he wants.

Round seven occurs in the shower. Heavy cleans Sniper out first with the helpful adjustable shower head, then with fingers and tongue until the already near-boneless man can’t hold himself up any longer. They finish with Heavy holding him up against the wall before lowering him gently to scrub away what is left of the dried sweat and semen still clinging to his skin.

Round eight follows a short nap and a visit from room service. They feed each other and kiss and make love all at once, giggling happily and taking their time working each other up. Neither can manage forming real words anymore, they’re both too high on pleasure to care about things like that.

The rounds go on longer every time, with both parties pleasantly exhausted, they can’t move quite as quickly. Their muscles ache and Sniper’s backside burns pleasantly, the two of them take their time.

By their tenth round, Sniper doesn’t even have the strength to cling to Heavy completely. He drapes his arms over his shoulders and gives out choked little moans as the Russian fills him, and draws back, fills him and draws back, in slow, steady strokes.

He has come drizzling out of him like a faucet when Heavy rolls him over to clean him again.

When Demoman arrives around dinner time to relieve Heavy of his duties, they’re smack in the middle of round twelve. He’s instantly short of breath as he watches with ripples of pleasure skittering across his skin. Their audience gives Heavy a sudden burst of both pride and determination, and he fucks Sniper on his side like he hasn’t since their earliest rounds.

Sniper’s throat is raw, his voice is scorched, and all he can do is wail and drool and pat the sheets with numb, tired hands. He’s barely even aware anymore, swept up in pleasure so enormous that his mind has completely whited out.

Heavy pulls out and collapses onto the bed to let Demo take over, who doesn’t waste a minute in sinking into Sniper, the way eased by Heavy’s release still wet inside him. He fucks Sniper hard, harder than Heavy’s had the energy to since round five while the Russian lays on his side and pepper’s the Aussie’s face, neck and shoulders with kisses, stroking his cock in time with Demo’s thrusts to completely overwhelm him.

From there Tavish takes over completely, allowing the larger man to sleep. He flips Sniper over to take him from behind, then on his back, convinces him to try riding though he really only has the energy to hold himself up while Demo thrusts up into him.

Heavy eventually takes his leave at about eight pm, rested enough to make the journey back to the base, where he’ll undoubtedly hibernate for several more hours. This leaves Sniper completely alone with Demoman, whose methods change slightly now that there’s no chance of them being watched.

He goes slower now, deeper, more intimate. He whispers sweet nothings to Sniper, who is much too far gone to understand any of them. His mind is a jumbled tired mess, the only thing he understands at this point is the query “Do ye want  me to stop, lad?”

The answer is a resounding no. Sniper can barely slur his displeasure at the idea of stopping now, Demo’s only been there for a couple hours. They do take a break together, Tavish encourages an entire bottle of water into him before helping him stagger to the bathroom and holding him up on the toilet to keep the swaying Aussie from tumbling over sideways. He brushes his teeth for him since it’s likely he’s had a number of things in his mouth all day, and wipes his mouth when he sneezes half of it out.

They take a bath together. It’s endearing to see the usually cranky, cool-headed Sniper in such a state. Realistically, Demo knows that by the end of it, he’ll be just as wibbly and disconnected, but right now he’s still lucid and Sniper is barely cogent enough to keep his head over water on Demo’s chest.

“More,” he mumbles, dragging himself up higher on Demoman’s body using the edge of the tub, and meets his lips in a toothpaste-flavored kiss.

"Easy lad, we have all night," Demo assures him between soft kisses. But Sniper is insistent, or as insistent as he can be when he can barely see straight and soon Tavish is sinking into his body again, making love to him slowly there in the tub. Water sloshes over the sides and slops on the floor but neither of them cares.

They stay until the water turns cold and Demo lifts Sniper out with him and towel dries him off before depositing him on the bed and reapplying the lube that had been washed away, fingering the Aussie to completion again in the process.

Sniper officially stopped counting somewhere around sixteen, between both men. At first he wanted to have a number by the end of the encounter, but it didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t even hold whole thoughts in his head as his body bounces on the bed under Demo’s forceful hips.

At some point, the Aussie goes into auto pilot. He’s not aware of his actions anymore, it’s as though he’s blacked out while still being awake. He doesn’t remember anything that happened after… maybe it was round twenty? His hands keep moving and his muscles tense and he orgasms again, for at least the tenth time that day, but his brain is so exhausted and overstimulated, that it just shuts down.

Demoman doesn’t comprehend for quite some time that Sniper’s higher brain functions have given up. He still seems aware, grabbing for Demo and making happy, strained little noises. It isn’t until he realizes that Sniper hasn’t been actively responding to anything he said for at least half an hour that he stops. It’s close to three in the morning, anyway, and he’s exhausted as well.

He collapses on the bed beside Sniper and curls up into him. He doesn’t cover them with a blanket, they’re both too warm anyway.


	2. The Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has got the stuffing kink in it, so beware~

Demo is awoken by Sniper jostling the bed slightly. He cracks his eyes open just enough to see that it’s still dark out. They must not have been asleep very long. He rolls over with a groan to look at the clock, and his eyes narrow. The clock says it’s two, but if it’s still dark out, and barring time travel, that must mean they’ve slept for almost a full twenty-four hours.

He gives a dry chuckle as he watches Sniper limp, naked and awkward, towards the fridge he’d stocked a few days ago. He doesn’t really seem awake, Demo thinks he might be sleep walking even. He pulls out a half-gallon of milk, opens it up, tips it back and starts to drink. And he doesn’t _stop_ drinking.

Sniper empties the carton without escaping the significant bulge it puts in his belly and drops it to the floor, only to reach inside the fridge for a pitcher of juice. That is followed by a handful of grapes that he eats with such mechanical repetition that he almost ends up swallowing part of the stems too.

These also wind up on the floor and once again he is reaching inside. It’s then that Demo decides to interfere.

“Alright, laddie, slow down,” he chuckles. Crawling out of bed he gently guides Sniper away from the fridge to sit on the small sofa that came with the fancy hotel suite. If Sniper is hungry he can get him food but he isn’t going to leave him standing naked in front of the open refrigerator freezing to death.

“Do ye want breakfast?” Demo puts his hands on his hips with a smile when Sniper falls over sideways on the couch. His stomach sloshes loudly, swaying heavy and full of liquid, and the sleepy bushman gives a grumble of assent.

Demo is pleased to find that Sniper really thought of everything when he went shopping for this vacation of his. Two am isn’t exactly breakfast time, but there’s no law against eating breakfast food any time of day.

He has no idea just how hungry Sniper is. It occurs to him that he doesn’t even know if he ate dinner. He whips up a stack of pancakes and scrambles a dozen eggs, and watches as the Aussie stumbles into the bathroom to relieve himself of the massive quantity of liquid he inundated himself with, before he collapses face-down on the bed while Demo is frying up a pan of sausage and bacon.

He intended to make enough for the both of them, but by the time he’s finished with the mountain of food, after nibbling a few slices of bacon and a few forkfuls of fluffy eggs, he realizes he really just isn’t hungry. Oh, well. They’ll have leftovers.

He brings the plates of food over to the sheets in front of Sniper. He doesn’t bother with bringing the other man a plate, just a fork. He can pick off the various plates as he deems fit, there’s no need for manners here.

But it soon becomes clear that Sniper is either too hungry or too tired to even bother with something as simple as utensils. Or maybe they just don’t use utensils in Australia, Demo isn’t sure. Either way, Sniper bypasses the fork and chooses inside to eat his pancakes and sausage by hand.

He chuckles to himself as he watches. It’s clear that Sniper is unbelievably satisfied with the events of the previous day. He has a permanent, small, very tired smile curling his mouth, and he barely opens his eyes except for when his hand hits sheets instead of a plate. He dozes off once or twice before groaning awake again and groping for another plate.

He falls asleep and wakes up eating. He’s clearly on autopilot, Demo thinks, as he sees Sniper lazily bite his own fingers a couple times. He doesn’t want the poor, sleepy Aussie to chew his own hand off, so he starts feeding him himself.

Which takes basically all the work out of it for Sniper. He doesn’t even have to wrestle up enough brain power to reach for plates anymore, he only has to open his mouth, wait for something to show up in it, and chew. He’s barely even aware that he’s eating at all, at this point.

Soon half the stack of pancakes is gone, along with at least six sausages and a fourth of the eggs. There’s still plenty left but Demo isn’t sure if Sniper is still eating because he’s actually hungry or because he’s simply on autopilot and isn’t even aware of how full he is or the way his belly has started to grow just the tiniest bit.

To find out which it is he stops feeding Sniper who within moment begins pawing at him and grumbling, urging him to deliver more food to his waiting mouth.

He shrugs. He’s in no place to tell Sniper to stop eating. He could probably use the extra food to replenish the energy he had fucked out of him. Sniper isn’t even really chewing the eggs anymore, he just smushes them a little before swallowing them down and opening his mouth for more.

It’s actually almost erotic. Sniper’s appetite for food is clearly just as determined as his appetite for sex. The way he licks his lips and hums and moans tiredly as he eats has warmth bubbling in Demo’s belly. It’s not arousal, exactly, he doubts he’ll be able to get an erection for several days after their marathon, but it makes him feel hot nevertheless.

The eggs are gone and Sniper’s already slightly paunchy belly is a little bigger than normal. It’s not quite as large as when he chugged half a gallon of milk and orange juice- then it occurs to Tavish that Sniper is probably only still eating at this point because he doesn’t feel as full as he did with nearly a gallon of liquid in his belly. He doesn’t need any more food, his body is just tricking him.

But when he stops feeding Sniper and moves to clear away the plates, Sniper whimpers and opens his eyes a crack and mumbles “Nooo.”

Smiling, or maybe he’s grinning, Demo sits back down and lifts another bite of pancake to Sniper’s waiting lips.

They keep going like this, Tavish slowly feeding more and more food into Sniper who chews only as much as necessary before swallowing, his belly growing bigger and bigger. Soon the pancakes and sausages are gone, leaving only a plate still half full with eggs and some bacon. Sniper’s belly has filled out into a nice dome, though Demo is sure it could get bigger if they really tried.

Sniper doesn’t hesitate to chew and swallow his way through the remaining breakfast. As soon as Demo informs him that he finished, Sniper lazily makes a request for more eggs, pointing out a second carton near the back. He rolls over on his side with a grunt and drags a pillow down to his head, dropping back to sleep almost instantly.

Tavish wastes no time in scrambling up a huge second pile of eggs, and the remaining pancake batter. He can hear Sniper’s stomach loudly gurgling and sloshing over the sound of the pancakes bubbling.

The eggs and pancakes finish quickly enough and he brings both plates over to the bed where Sniper is currently dozing. Gently he shakes the other man awake and helps him sit up enough to easily swallow the forkfuls of eggs and pancakes being fed to him.

Sniper leans back into Tavish’s arms as the Scotsman delivers forkful after forkful of delicious eggs and warm fluffy pancakes to him. He isn’t really aware of what he’s eating or how good it tastes, just that he wants more. Like with sex the day before, how much he’s already had or how good it is don’t matter at this point. He just wants to be filled up to the brim in whatever way they can manage.

Demo’s hot feeling of not-quite-arousal continues to boil low in his belly as Sniper’s grows. He’s gotta be doing this on purpose, there’s no way he could be unconsciously eating this much. Four more pancakes are packed inside as well as half the eggs, putting a visible change in the bushman’s waistline.

They shift positions at this point. Sniper’s belly starts to creak and rumble and he whimpers with barely-recognized cramps. Demo lowers him onto his back, and really he _should_ stop feeding him at this point, but Sniper’s swollen lips part again for more, and he can’t help himself.

The fifth and sixth and final pancake are gone in record time. Maybe that arousal is coming back after all, Demo thinks as Sniper has to swallow more than once a couple times to send his mouthful down to his packed belly.

The eggs go next, sliding easily down Sniper’s throat. He barely has to chew, just swallows them down, the muscles in his neck visibly working to force them all the way to his overstuffed stomach.

Still he doesn’t back down as Demo feeds him forkful after forkful until the plate is nearly empty and his belly is impressively round, rising full and proud over his otherwise skinny body.

He has to swallow three times to get the last bite of eggs down. Demo is baffled by his own body’s ability to get an erection, but he won’t impose it on the Aussie at this point. Sniper isn’t even lucid anymore, his body feels heavy and laden and warm, he can’t even pinpoint the location of his cramps. He figures they’re probably coming from his backside, he’s not gonna be able to walk for days.

Tavish can hardly believe the sight of the Sniper now. He’s eaten probably at least five pounds of food, all packed into his hard, round belly. And, remarkably, he’s still half asleep. Demo knows that if he kept feeding him, he’d keep eating, but at this point he fears the sleepy bushman may rupture. His breathing is shallow and occasionally his belly jostles with a wet belch or tiny hiccup.

Sniper blinks slowly, fighting to keep his eyes open. He’s clearly exhausted but the cramps won’t let him rest comfortable. He tries rolling onto his side but doesn’t have the strength to budge his mountain of a stomach and ends up whining in distress until Tavish helps him.

He continues whimpering until Demo lays down behind him, spooning the Aussie and massaging his distended stomach to ease away the painful cramps. He can feel the other man’s erection pressed against his backside and instinctively grinds back against him, not really knowing what he’s offering, just doing what feels right.

“Laddie, ye can’t expect me to- ”

“Do it,” Sniper interrupts tiredly.

The slide inside is slow and wet, and Sniper is so sore but it feels _so good_. He whimpers as he pelvic floor clenches up hard, sending cramps through his belly. In his delirium he rubs at the source of his discomfort, but he can’t even tell anything is out of the ordinary. His voice is completely destroyed when he groans for more.

Demo moves slowly, rocking Sniper as shallowly as he can while still moving quick enough to get himself off. He wants to make this as brief as possible and avoid jostling Sniper’s belly as much as he can.

He grabs onto the Aussie’s gut for leverage, shuddering when his fingers don’t sink in at all. Usually Sniper’s paunchy belly is so good for kneading and tickling, but now it’s rock-solid, and the sensation shoots lightning down Demo’s cock.

Sniper groans in pain and moans in pleasure in equal measure. He’s sore and cramping but the way Demo is holding him and the way he grinds against his backside feel good enough to offset the discomfort. He isn’t aroused, he doubts he will be for a long time, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling good and trying to whimper Demo’s name as the other man fucks him.

Luckily Sniper’s robust belly and the way he clenches when Demo doesn’t soothe his cramps away fast enough are speeding things along for Tavish. It’s amazing how good Sniper feels even now, exhausted and unmoving, loose and wet from being fucked so many times. He still feels as amazing as he did when Demo sunk into him the first time, all those hours ago. Maybe even better.

He comes in record time, biting into Sniper’s shoulder to stifle his groan of pleasure, and tries his best to avoid grinding too hard into the overwrought bushman. By the time he stills and pulls out, he finds that Sniper has very much fallen deeply asleep.

Demo can’t help but laugh. Sniper could probably sleep through atomic warfare. He kisses the mark he left on the Aussie’s shoulder and covers him with a thin sheet.

He drifts in and out of sleep himself, checking on Sniper every couple of hours. Around six am he draws the curtains shut to keep the room in cavelike darkness, and his attention is caught by Sniper’s very loudly gurgling belly. It hasn’t changed in size by much, but evidently it’s causing the sleeping bushman a good bit of distress. He’s whimpering in his sleep, his brows furrowing every few seconds. Whatever discomfort is rocking him, it’s affecting his dreams.

It’s amazing it hasn’t woken him up. He must be more tired than Demo originally thought to sleep through not only the noise but the pain too.

Taking pity on him Tavish sits down on the edge of the bed beside the sleeping man and begins to massage him belly, rubbing soothing circles into the still tight, though slightly less taut, flesh. Slowly the whimpers fade off and Sniper’s brow smooths out. Sighing contently the Aussie curls in towards Demo’s hand, smiling slightly in his sleep.

It’s times like these that Demo thinks he might be a little in love with Sniper. He lies down on his side facing the man so he can continue to rub away the aches in his belly, kissing his nose and cheeks and eyelids and whatever else he can reach. When he’s sweet and vulnerable like this, when he _trusts_ Demo, that’s when his heart aches for him the most.

Sniper tries to cuddle up to Demo, but his belly gets in the way. Demo cradles him as closely as he can, folding his knees up under Sniper’s gut to support it, and sings softly to him to chase away any lingering nightmares.

 

 

 

By the time Sniper gets back to work, it’s business as usual. He doesn’t act as though anything is different. He’s calm as ever, even just slightly crabby, but that’s a staple of his entire personality. Anybody who knows him well enough can see how very relaxed he’s feeling. He’s more efficient than ever.

It would probably need to be another few years before he requires another vacation like that again. But that doesn’t stop him from cornering Demo and planning another encounter for a weekend next month.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is optional, and contains feeding/stuffing kink.


End file.
